


别走

by chunchw



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw





	别走

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(don't leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324856) by [un_petit_peu_de_moi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi). 



“你甚至不会说德语。”皮克皱着眉头说道。

巴尔特拉笑着说：“蒂亚戈说他会帮我的，而且在刚开始的时候我也能用英语沟通。” 

“你的英语并没那么好，”皮克坚持道：“实际上它很糟糕。”

皮克总能照顾到他的情绪，但今天却截然不同。无论如何，巴尔特拉从不会介意，他笑了一下，“我会想办法的！”

皮克交叠着腿，他看上去很严肃。或者说，沮丧。

“你并不能保证你在那儿就能得到足够的出场时间。”

“但至少要比留在这儿得到的要多，”巴尔特拉答道，他的声音不受控制地带着苦涩。

皮克的看着他的脸，眼神变得温和，脸上写满了歉意。

相伴多年，难说再见。他一直都在巴萨，一直都在皮克的身边，他给予他建议与鼓励，帮助着他不断变得更强，共同庆祝每一次胜利。

如今，再无巴萨，再无皮克。巴尔特拉感到心里有点儿空荡荡的。

这实在是太讽刺了——关于他和罗伯托。他从没想过被剥夺出场时间的会是他，但他也为他的朋友感到开心。他很开心巴萨拥有着一位足够好的后卫以至于不再需要他了，他很开心皮克能和马斯切拉诺一起撑起巴萨的整条防线。他所深爱的巴萨永远是传奇。

皮克叹了一口气，“你根本不会喜欢啤酒，”他说，“那你能在德国喝点什么呢？”

巴尔特拉被逗笑了。在过去的一个小时里，皮克一直在试图寻找理由说服他转会多特蒙德是一个坏主意，目前为止，这是最好的那一个。

他会想念皮克的笑话的。

巴尔特拉并不是一个勇敢的人，但这是他在家的最后一天，所以他鼓起勇气，他会尽最大努力做到最好。

“当你焦虑的时候你会变得很可爱。”他说，唇角绽开了一抹笑容。

皮克对上了他的视线，挑了挑眉说：“你是在说现在吗？”皮克伸手捏着他的耳朵——就如以往他想逗他的时候一样，巴尔特拉抬手假装要打他。“你认为你要走了就能取笑我了吗？

巴尔特拉垂下了头，但他仍能听见皮克的笑声。

他会想念皮克的笑容的。

“多特蒙德也拥有着属于他们的足球信念，你要为之而奋斗。”皮克拽着他的耳朵说，而巴尔特拉一直在扭动身体想要挣脱他的掌控。

 

当他们在机场分别时，相对而立，皮克说：“别忘了刷牙。”

他懂得，所以他说，“我也会想你的。”


End file.
